Can Somebody Help Me?
by TsukiNamida
Summary: She never gave the calls any thought, why would she? They always stopped after a few days and they were nothing but silent so she always assumed they were pranks. What she didn't expect was for her things to go missing. What on earth was she supposed to do or say? Hey I get calls in the middle of the night and I can't find some of my stuff that I may have misplaced?
1. Chapter 1

The phone was ringing again, it was the third time this night alone and it was seriously starting to irritate her. She sat up, grabbing her cell phone, "Listen here! I don't know who you are mister but when I find you, and believe me I will, I swear I will make a Dalek look like a nice fluffy kitten!" she growled out. There was silence for a moment before the line went dead. She groaned, huffing as she placed, well more like slammed, her phone down.

It was a blocked call and once again, it had been short. Too short that she wouldn't actually be able to trace it if she had been ready. She felt a knot of worry in her stomach, the calls were starting up again. She really hoped they would stop soon, they always did but still. Between her actual life and her nightly activities, she really needed sleep. And so far this chump had called her two days in a row. She knew she really should let the boys know but she was embarrassed. They were nothing more than phone calls and it was proven that they did eventually stop, they always did once they got done pranking her.

She looked at her clock, realizing that it was already five a.m. She would need to be up in two hours to start getting ready for work but just like that, sleep had evaded her. She couldn't fall back asleep and for that she brought her pillow to her face and let out a few minor screams before finally getting up. She supposed she could get an early start in her day and maybe catch a Firefly episode or two.

* * *

Felicity was tired and she was hoping no one could see it. She had a long day at work and really didn't want to be in the lair but she knew she had to pull through. Her only condolence was that today was Friday which meant payday and she could sleep in tomorrow. And have ice cream while having a possible Dollhouse marathon, maybe.

She soon found herself with a cup of coffee and in her seat while Oliver and Diggle did their sparring. She was already doing a sweep, making sure nothing had come up with the system when she realized Oliver was suiting up, "So what's on the agenda tonight, oh captain tight-pants?"

Her eyes widened at this, she had so not meant to say that, "Not that I was noticing how tight they are, cause that would be bad, not that you look bad in them or anything cause trust me, you don't." she winced, "Not that I was trying to say anything about your pants, it's actually your personality that I meant." She winced again, "Can someone please just stop me?"

Diggle couldn't help the snort but he continued to watch in amusement. Oliver on the other hand simply raised a brow, "Captain Tight-pants?"

She was red, "It's a Firefly reference, sorry. Was up earlier than usual and I ended up watching a couple of episodes…and being slightly late to work because of them. But just slightly." She rambled.

Oliver merely shook his head, "Alright. Tonight we…"

She was only too happy to get to work, tired as she was.

* * *

The weekend came and went. She was happy to say, no phone calls in the middle of the night. She had a feeling it was someone who loved to prank call her just to mess with her. It wouldn't surprise her, considering she had always been to butt of jokes with certain people. But she always shrugged them off. What she hadn't expected to find on her desk was a bouquet of flowers. There was no note and after finally shooing the office workers away, she managed to have some peace and quiet. Her glance kept shifting to the bouquet, wondering who had sent it and why. Had she done anything as of late? No, all her time was spent with Oliver and he wasn't a flower sender right? She was pretty sure he wasn't.

It wasn't until after her lunch break, when she finished her work that one of the ladies came over, "Ah how adorable! Who are you seeing? He must be very sweet, sending you flowers. And roses! The flower of love."

Felicity chuckled, "I guess it is sweet but flowers wither and die, they're not very practical." She stated simply.

"Yes but they serve their purpose! Don't you know, all flowers have meaning! My mom tells me all the time how her father send her mother a single flower to let her know he was thinking about her. If she was losing sight of things she'd get an iris. Or if he wanted to show her how much he adored her, a sunflower." She sighed happily, "I wish a guy would try as hard as they did back in the day…" she said sadly before leaving her be.

That's when she wondered what the flowers meant, if they meant anything at all. And without further ado, she googled them.

She recognized the Daisy's right off the bat but hadn't known they meant innocence. The red rose was obvious. Iris was message. Salvia red and blue were forever mine and I think of you. Lavender, mistrust? Odd.

She paused as she caught a single sight of yellow flower and her hands went and pulled it out. She didn't recognize it and began a search for it. Once she found it was called Tansy she went back to the site she was using for information when she saw its meaning, hostile thoughts?

"Huh?" she wondered out loud as she tried to figure out the message. Who on earth would have hostile thoughts towards her? She pondered this a few more minutes before shrugging it off, whoever had chosen had obviously only done so based on looks. She closed her browser before stretching, she couldn't wait to be off. Especially since she wouldn't be needed tonight. Oliver had some event to attend with his family and she wasn't complaining.

Eventually the clock struck five and she was out. She fully intended on getting into her favorite shirt and possibly having a relaxing day at home. Watch some Netflix, pig out on some junk food (which she had already ordered), hell maybe even work on a cosplay she'd been meaning to finish.

Once she was home though, she felt off. Something felt wrong. She went to change out of her work clothes only to find her favorite TARDIS shirt missing.

"I could've sworn I left it here…" she said shifting through her room only to find it gone, "Crap. Did I put it in the dirty clothes? I thought I'd only worn it once!" she muttered to herself heading to her closet and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She was startled by the doorbell ringing, "Sith!" she called out, "Seriously Felicity, what is wrong with you?!" After paying the guy for her Chinese she settled for an FMA shirt and realized how much of an idiot she was being…

Unfortunately because of her hectic schedule it would take her a lot longer than it should have to realize some of her stuff had gone missing.

* * *

Hello, my first Arrow story. Hope it's not off to a horrid start. Now, I will say this from the start, I absolutely LOVE Felicity and Oliver together. I feel they would make the perfect couple. Unfortunately because I will never see this happen, as always, I turned to fanfiction. Then as always I want to write even though I really shouldn't but can't help but do so. And I wanted to try something different so hopefully this is different. And yes, I know it's chopped up into pieces but that's for the intro. Fairly certain the next chapter will be better since I'm trying to establish everything first. Anyways, that's that.

This is obviously AU and there may or may not be OOC's since I'm trying to get a feel for the characters. Sorry if Felicity appears OOC at any point though I am trying.

So here comes the scary part, thoughts on this?


	2. Chapter 2

The flowers did not cease, every Tuesday when she would walk in they would be there, sitting at her desk waiting for her arrival. After the third week straight she ended up walking around the office, trying to figure out who was the jokester sending them but no one fessed up. Apparently none of the guys nor ladies knew anything about it. It simply confused her but afterwards she gave up on trying to figure out who was sending them. She almost asked the guys one night while they were sparring but the question never made it out because she realized how stupid she would sound asking them. So she carried on, enjoying the flowers.

The calls would randomly happen still though they would stop for a while before picking up again. It was silence but she brushed it off. In her mind, no harm no foul though at times they were at the most inopportune time which resulted in a few choice words to the jokester. She thought it was someone she had pissed off in a forum while debating and had decided it would be fun to troll her. She didn't really care as much as she should though since she was busy with her work, both legal and illegal.

She was getting tired though, she'd admit that. It was starting to take its toll on her and she felt herself slipping away from her normal everyday activities. Her life became a routine. She'd wake up, get ready and head to work before coming back home and taking a nap and heading out to meet the boys. Granted she did have days off but still the stress of it all did seem to get to her after a while, something that she hid well from them because she knew that while Diggle did have his connections, they needed her for her skill and she wasn't about to disappoint them, despite the lack of sleep which she'd admit, she loved her sleep.

Yet despite her efforts to keep up she couldn't help but still get tired.

* * *

She couldn't help the sigh as she walked into her apartment, food already on its way. She sighed as she took off her shoes, dropping everything on the table. She was tired and drained. She felt as if she just needed a day away from everything, a day to just relax. Well Oliver had said that tonight she had a night off for which she was grateful for.

She fell onto her couch, not moving for what felt like ages before hearing the doorbell ring, "Fooood!" she groaned out before making herself get up and open the door, "Hey Johnny!" she said smiling at him, "You bring me Thai goodness and so quickly too! Which I'm forever grateful for."

He chuckled, "Always my favorite delivery Felicity. Got your usual."

She couldn't help the utter glee at having her food and realizing what this meant before she heard the TARDIS sound come from her bag and she couldn't help the groan that escaped. She motioned Johnny to come on in and give her a quick moment as she answered, "Yes?"

"Felicity! I need you to come in tonight, I just got a lead on one of the names on the list, a lead that might be gone if we wait."

She bit her lip, holding in her sigh. Of course, "Course. I'll be there in an hour."

"Try to get here sooner, we need to get started sooner than that."

She twitched at that, "Of course. See ya in a bit." She said hanging up on him.

"Ouch, what happened?"

"Oh just some work related stuff." She sighed, "Guess dinner will have to wait." She said glumly.

He chuckled, "It's in a to-go box, take it with you."

She thought about it before realizing how stupid she was and laughed, "Alright good point." She said paying him, "Thanks! I'll see you next time I need your services."

"Oh I bet!" he joked before heading out. She quickly got hers shoes on and went out to save the world, well not the world or anything remotely like that but well, someone certainly benefitted from having these people put away.

* * *

She was late! Crap she was late! She grabbed her spray from its usual spot only to realize now that it was nearly empty, "What?! No way! I just bought you like two months ago!" What the heck?!

She groaned her hand going to her earrings only to find them missing as well, "Seriously?! What the hell? I swear they were here like 30 minutes ago!" Was she truly starting to lose it?

She couldn't help the glare as she huffed a bit and grabbed another pair albeit not her favorite.

She was sooo gonna be late to work! She was so late, she didn't even bother to set her alarm.

"Hello Miss Smoak."

"Hey! Thanks, sorry I'm late!" she said as the door to Queen Consolidated was held open for her. She ran all the way to her desk and seriously hoped her day would improve.

It did not.

The woman that Oliver was after from the list had escaped and in order to show the Hood whose boss, she had a building blown up near the docks, one that served as a shelter that her company funded and was in operation when it happened.

There was nothing that could have been done but try telling Oliver that? Diggle tried to but he was stubborn and in the end had snapped at him before shutting him away. Felicity had left after that, making her way home in distress at what had happened.

She won't lie, she got into her house and the minute she made it to her room she broke down and cried at all the life's lost. She cried and cried and eventually got onto her bed and cried some more.

The mood stayed that way with her for the next few days and she was thankful that they left her alone, each lost in their own emotions. She did everything she could to move on from what had happened, even going as far as to avoiding anything to do with the incident whether it was the news to gossip since it was all anyone would talk about that weekend and the next few days at work.

She had a bouquet meant for someone in mourning waiting for her that Tuesday which to be honest freaked her out once her coworker mentioned it. How would Mr. Jokester know she was mourning well, anything?

Who exactly was this person?

* * *

Um, wow! That was the biggest response I have ever received for a fic and wow! I'm so glad so many liked and I'm so sorry about not updating. I really want to continue this fic so I'm pushing myself since I won't lie, I suck at finishing things. Anyway, here is chapter two and hopefully it doesn't suck! Yes, not much action but I finally figured out a few details I was unsure of for this fic. I was trying to have it come to light little by little but eh, that may stretch out too much (plus not sure if I'd be able to be suspenseful enough xP) so I may have to speed things up *shrug* Oh well. I wanted to get a bit more in depth with Felicity and her feelings about when she joins the Arrow team cause we all know how Oliver can get Mr. One track mind and I don't doubt for a moment he may at times forget that well, the others don't. I have an idea for the next chapter so I will start on it soon. More things will start to unravel, from missing items to well...I have a few key scenes in my head that keep playing over and over that demand to be set free. *cackle* So its just incorporating them into the story. ^^

By the way, OMG wasn't the Arrow season premier just so...AMAZING?! I swear I screamed in frustration at the end! -.- So close! And Arrow is on Netflix which means I now have instantaneous access to all my episodes! Yay!

So am I the only one hoping they'll branch out and make a Nightwing series? Cause I would love me some Dick Grayson, mmhmm.

Sorry for the long wait and note, I'll just let you guys go now. Reviews would be lovely and I do apologize for my spelling/grammar errors (its late here) and I really don't feel like editing this. I know, I know. Totally feeling the mode. xP


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was glancing through a magazine, she'd admit she was slightly bored since she had finished her work earlier and had yet to go tell her boss. What can she say, even she needed an easy day on the job. She couldn't help that she was just that amazing, now could she?

"Oh honey, what I wouldn't give to be able to pull that look off! How on earth did you create that?!" she mused in awe at the awesome cosplay that was before her.

"I really need to get back to working on my TARDIS cosplay. And maybe branch out to the Tales series. Oh! Colette!" she grinned as began a list of what she would need. "Maybe Sheena? Or a female version of Kratos!"

"Am I interrupting?"

She couldn't help the jump she gave as she dropped the magazine but managed to save her tablet that had her list, "Oliver! Seriously, barging in is not cool! What if I was busy doing something like-"

"Busy doing what exactly?" his perfectly cocked brow made her shut up as she realized his implication.

She went red before huffing a bit, "N-nothing! Um, what's up boss-man?" She asked as he came over to her before bending down to pick up the magazine, his brow going higher which she didn't think was possible, "Cosplay?" he asked flipping through it,

"uh, yeah, costume play? You dress up like a character and you become them and go to conventions and stuff. Real fun thing to do."

"You've done this before?" he sounded puzzled by the idea of dressing up.

"Well, yeah. It's actually really fun! Though the process of creating it can be a real pain, depending on the materials you use and how much details are going into it…"

"So you don't actually buy the costume, you make it?"

"Well you could buy it but if you have the skills making it is so much better! And don't give me that look; it's fun! Anyone can do it and in the end it looks so good, some of these people actually make their own weapons and armor, how cool is that? I mean, I could never pull off some of those looks but I've done some cool things, like I've dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland as well as a Ghostbuster and even Princess Leia though definitely not the slave Leia costume but it would be interesting to try-" she froze when she realized what she had said, "Oh my god!" she went red, "I so did not mean to say that out loud!" she was red, "Forget I said anything!"

Oliver couldn't help the smile that made his way to his face as he watched her squirm, she was completely embarrassed, "So…Princess Leia slave outfit huh? How much do those run? I know you said you'd rather make it but hey, I think we can be okay with just buying." He smirked.

"Oh w-well…They're actually not too bad." She bit her lip at that.

"Oh Felicity."

And the way he said it made her insides all fuzzy, '_Bad Felicity, bad! No crushing on Oliver, he is your boss! Your boss!_' she inwardly screamed. But the way he looked at her, she couldn't keep his gaze and she looked away. '_And it's never going to happen_.' She thought bitterly, '_Hello, who does he love? Yeah, her name is Laurel and she's perfect so get it out of your head! And he's talking now_.'

"What?"

He sighed exasperated, "I asked if you're okay?"

She nodded, "So, what's up buttercup?" she asked changing the subject while putting away the magazine.

He became serious in an instant handing her a flash drive, "I just met with a representative of Joana Mason and managed to sneak this away. I need you to look into it and see if you can get something from it."

At the mention of Joana's name her face darkened a bit but she brightened up a bit. "Oh that, that's easy! I thought you'd finally brought me something challenging."

His smile returned at that, "I know, you're amazing."

She couldn't help the way she glowed but she did try to stop the smile, "Well Mr. Queen," she joked, "Shall I take this back later on tonight?"

"Yes Felicity." He paused before his gaze landed on the vase on her desk, something he hadn't really paid attention to, "Flowers?"

"Oh uh, yeah."

"What's the occasion?" he asked curiously.

She froze at this before biting her lip after a moment, "Uh, just you know, flower time."

"I wasn't aware you liked flowers."

"Every girl likes flowers, just like every girl's likes diamonds and pearls. Oh stop it with that look again." She felt her stomach freeze, should she tell him about the flowers? About what had happened earlier but they were just flowers, flowers from someone who knew something had happened…

His cocked brow said everything, "Felicity?"

"It's nothing Oliver okay? I just get flowers every Tuesday."

He was about to say something when suddenly her boss walked in, "Ms. Smoak, oh. Mr. Oliver!"

Oliver put on a smile she could tell was forced, "Hello there."

"What can we do for you?"

"Oh nothing, I was just leaving. Thank you for the advice on my laptop Ms. Smoak. If it doesn't work I'll get ahold of you tonight." Translation, they'd talk about it tonight and with that he left her with her boss.

Turns out she didn't get a chance to be interrogated by him because she made a breakthrough and found Joana's location. It was the first thing that came out of her mouth upon seeing Oliver and he went and suited up then he and Diggle went out leaving her alone for another long night.

* * *

Her phone buzzed as she walked towards her apartment building and she answered without looking, "Hello?" she said tiredly as the cold sent shivers up and down her body, "hello?" she couldn't help the frown as she hung up, she did not need to deal with that anymore.

"I'm changing my number tomorrow, I'm sick and tired of this troll." She muttered as she made her way inside, annoyed at the fact that it was 3 in the morning and she was barely coming home from her second job and here she was getting a silent phone call.

It took all her will power to make it up the stairs to the second story and she'd admit it, it took her a few times to get the key into her door and get inside.

She made it to her room, her eyes shutting before she'd even manage to land on the bed and passed out.

She woke up to her phone ringing, "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hello." Said a muffled voice after a moment.

"Who is this?" she said rolling to the side still half asleep, she glanced at the clock, "And why are you calling me at 7 in the ungodly morning?"

The other person did not say anything and she realized they had hung up so she rolled back over and knocked out.

When she awoke her room was completely bright and she was laid there for a bit, not wanting to get up but knowing she'd have to soon enough. After a few minutes she forced herself up, stretching, "Gah, way to go Felicity, sleeping in your clothes. I'm surprised I didn't set the damn alarm off…" she muttered to herself as she went to shower.

Last night had been long and hard. Joana Mason had finally been brought to justice after having her taped confession found by Detective Lance. That vile woman would now pay for having the shelter blown and having the audacity to file an insurance claim! Sometimes she really was ashamed of her species, humans always did stupid and evil things, well a few of them did anyway. They went and gave the rest a bad name.

Afterwards she was in her room changing when she got this weird feeling. She paused as she glanced around before her eyes landed on her window, her window with wide open curtains. She looked around, quickly making sure that yes, that room across from her was still unoccupied as the empty room across indicated so. She rolled her eyes and she finished up as she went to brush her hair she saw her alarm pad.

"When did I even do that?" she wondered as she saw that yes, it was indeed armed. Had she really been that out of it earlier that she hadn't even realized she had done all that? "Could've sworn I made my way straight to the bed…man, I need a vacation." She mused as she grabbed her laptop and sat her butt on the bench by the window, "And an endless supply of wine."

After some endless surfing she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, an old worn out bear, the one that had belonged to her sister, "Well, I guess I can use today to laze about and maybe get some work done on the outfit, huh Arty?"

With that being settled she brought her stuff into her room and got to work.

And she did end up changing her cell number (and home too as a precaution) to which both Oliver and Diggle were confused about. She explained that she kept getting prank calls and it was really starting to irritate her. They asked if she needed any help with who was doing it.

"Naw, it's just some lame troll who I probably got mad over something nerdy and stupid. Don't worry, its nothing big."

They exchanged a look, "Felicity if this guy doesn't stop and finds out your number again let us know and we'll handle it."

"Look don't worry okay. Its fine, I took care of it." She said as she grabbed her stuff, "Now if you excuse I have errands to run so I'll see you guys next time alright?"

"Alright Felicity."

It wasn't until later on after she had been long gone that Oliver remembered he forgot to ask about the flowers.

* * *

Two days in a row? Well, I worked on this and then went, what the hell? Who needs sleep and to pay attention in class? So rather than study during my break or pay attention in class, I got this is out. Not to worry though, I'm very good at pretending to pay attention. x3

I know the last chapter sucked but I'm hoping this one is better, which personally I feel it is and flows better.

And I started on the next chapter already, I'm really pushing to get it out soon though not as soon as this one (since I just got a five page essay assigned as well as a video to film). I have a few ideas as to what this stalker will be doing to Felicity and I've actually tried talking about what stalkers do to other people. Might google some stuff too. If anyone wants any input feel free to leave me some feedback and if its not on my list (oh yes, there's a list of scenes of stuff that will mess with our favorite IT girl) I'll add it. ^^ I actually feel kinda bad for her but hey, it'll be okay. Though one scene that I have is begging me to turn into its own one-shot but that usually doesn't work cause then it'll turn into a multi-shot. Unless I do a very long one-shot. But that won't be for a while.

Anyway, tell me what you thought.


End file.
